monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Cephadrome Ecology
In-Game Information The Alpha monster form of the Cephalos. Larger and armored with black scales, they fit the appearance of a leader perfectly. Their fins hold a paralyzing toxin. Taxononomy *Order: Piscine Wyvern *Suborder: Fish Feet Wyvern *Superfamily: Sand Wyvern *Family: Cephalos Cephadrome is a Piscine Wyvern that is the leader of the Cephalos. Its closest relatives are Plesioth and Lavasioth. Habitat Range In the Old World, Cephadrome can be encountered in the Old Desert, Desert, and Dunes. In other regions, it can be found in the Thunderous Sands. Ecological Niche Cephadromes, together with the Cephalos, can be quite effective hunters. They mostly feed upon the smaller monsters, like Konchu, and Herbivores, like Apceros, crossing the open desert although will go after larger prey if given the opportunity. However, these Piscine Wyverns have to deal with other larger predators like Rathian, Tigrex, Nibelsnarf, and Tigerstripe Zamtrios. Cephadrome will do their best to avoid Diablos and Monoblos as they are known for being highly aggressive towards just about anything. Biological Adaptations Cephadrome get bigger do to their stance as a boss among the Cephalos. From spending large amounts of time swimming in the sand, their eyesight has become very poor and now they are nearly blind. Instead Cephadrome listen for not only for the footsteps of prey but, also for the breathing of prey. If the sounds are extremely loud, they will be shocked out the ground and stunned by the loud noise. To stay cool in the heat of the desert, its scales hold large amounts of moisture in its body, allowing for more activity in its environment. In their fins are a paralyzing venom used to restrain prey, with only a cut from the fins. They can't breath in the sand so they have to occasionally jump out the sand in order to breath air. While swimming, however, they will swallow some of the sand as they swim. The swallowed sand is stored in a special organ in their body, that combines sand with its mucus, and saves this sand as a weapon to injure prey. Interestingly, the life of these creatures begins in water. The females will lay their eggs in an oasis and those eggs will hatch during the dry season. After the offspring hatch they will swim in the mud and as it dries it will become much tougher for the hatchlings to swim in. When the mud begins to turn into sand the hatchlings will slowly learn to swim through the sands of the desert and it is very important that they do so. Behavior Cephadrome are very aggressive, however, it will assume evasive maneuvers if it senses that the threat is too dangerous. Cephadrome swims in sand to avoid danger, then attacks unexpectedly to startle its foe. It also uses a sand "spray" to attack from a distance. A leader its role may be as a main attacker. A Cephadrome is also very protective of the Cephalos in its pack. They will attack larger predators or even the aggressive Diablos to distract the foe away from its pack. Sources *Monster Hunter *Monster Hunter G *Monster Hunter Freedom *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *"Hunter's Encyclopedia G" *http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/078/78357/ Category:Monster Ecology Category:Piscine Wyvern Ecology